Delectable
by Milddd
Summary: 米英R18 留学生酒吧驻唱米X官能小说家英 注意事项：SM，尿道play，失禁，道具，公园play，言语侮辱 雷者勿入，撕逼者小心被一棒子打死


Delectable

爱情是永恒的？起初亚瑟并不相信，对于他来说爱情里的润滑剂只有一场性感的性爱，似乎所有烦恼都能被肉体的欲望解决。或许就是这样单纯的想法他才不明白，在时隔3月的远距离恋爱难的与他的年轻美国男友见面，他脑海里充斥着与对方来一场激烈又热情地性爱，可对方却 冷若冰霜地扔下一句话躺在沙发上，甚至厌恶于自己共处一室的理由也不愿意说明。

到底为什么会这样呢？亚瑟百思不得其解地凝视凛若冰霜背对自己坐在沙发上的恋人，表面上毫无荡漾的英国作家实际上心急如焚，迫切地想要得到答案。他不想自己这段恋爱和上场一样急遽结束，尽管他在阿尔弗雷德面前尽可能地表现出一副严谨又冷淡的态度，但实际上亚瑟比对方想象中的更喜欢他。

和前几个对象交往时做爱并没有想象中的舒服，那时他十分确信『性爱』是被高估的。每个人都只沉醉在与自己的快感中得到高潮后便草草地结束，或许因为这样亚瑟经常被前任称为『冰霜』又或是『性冷淡』。

在经历过两次背叛亚瑟对爱情的渴望已经被消磨，直到某次在酒吧遇到一个驻唱，来自美国的留学生对亚瑟展开追求。起初他的过分热情让亚瑟嗤之以鼻，他知道这不过是热恋中的小鬼为了得到而不择手段地对自己好。

让亚瑟感到意外的是两人相处了六个月后，美国青年依旧能保持以往的热情和精力来讨好自己。亚瑟单纯认为对方不过是想要做爱才如此精心经历，到手的猎物迟早会腻，他终究还是会被抛弃。

意外还是发生了，在一次的约会中随着暧昧的气氛以及狭隘的屋檐下充斥着荷尔蒙的气息。他们无法控制自己的欲望不断地接吻细细品尝彼此的味道，爱不释手地触摸阿尔弗雷德健壮的身材，令人有一种不可思议的安全感。

和阿尔弗雷德做爱的感觉并没有想象中的糟糕…不，应该说是难以置信的舒服。美国青年温柔确小心地帮亚瑟扩张，直到插入时也不像以往惨烈的经历过的激烈。阿尔弗雷德缓慢地抽插直道自己逐渐适应后才加快侵犯的频率，他仿佛被微量的电击快感全身变得瘫软。青年喜欢咬着作家的耳垂不断地赞扬他是多么性感又或者是他是那么的诱人，同时时不时地问自己的感受又或这是喜欢被如何对待。

这是崭新的体验，也是第一次亚瑟在性爱中头一次真正地达到高潮，身体犹如有股暖流不断地灌入体内让他感到十分安心和舒服。事后阿尔弗雷德并没有立即离开，他就像一只粘人的大型犬全身沾满汗水地抱住亚瑟直到自己疲倦地睡着，但半夜却不忘起身为自己粘稠的身体做清理。

这对情欲旺盛的恋人就像发情的兔子般疯狂迷上彼此的肉体，只要品尝过一次香甜多汁的禁果事后便会变得一发不可收拾。然而现在亚瑟独自一人躺在空荡的床上，抚摸着阿尔弗雷德本该睡觉的位置。正如他所猜想的一样『永恒』不过是可笑的童话故事，现实世界的爱情只有短短一年的保质期。

"ั亚瑟…宝贝你该起来了。"作家疲倦地睁开双眼，眼前的男人在他的眼里像是天翻地覆地旋转，他靠在男人的胸膛前依偎取暖。

"唔嗯…"

"哈哈哈哈，真可爱。"阿尔弗雷德缓慢地揉着英国人的后颈，看着对方像一只享受被抚摸的小猫般仰起头发出呼噜声。

美国青年的手指犹如雨水般温柔地触碰他的腰背，同时拉着他对方手腕让恋人将全发有靠在自己健壮的身材上。亚瑟全身瘫软地抱住眼前的美国人，对方身上有一种清香的柠檬蜂蜜味道让他十分喜爱。

"我说亚蒂…我想现在和你做可以吗？"趁亚瑟放松警惕阿尔弗雷德咬着他敏感的耳朵，微热的呼吸以及性感磁性的声音不断地回荡在他的脑海里。作家发掘自己的身体逐渐变得灼热，肚子里像是有一只蝴蝶在乱撞，腹部内痒痒的触感使他身体微微颤抖同时也在不经意间点头答应。

作家任由恋人亲吻他的颈侧，感受着温热的舌头舔舐自己白皙的肌肤，同时具有占有欲地吸吮和肆咬他的脖子直到留下属于自己的痕迹。此时亚瑟尽可能保持冷静地观察对方，可是阿尔弗雷德对他了如指掌缓慢地开发他身体的每一处敏感地带。

阿尔弗雷德柔软的唇瓣很快从他的脖子上移开，他简单地亲吻对方的双唇后再次离开去亲吻他赤裸的胸膛。年轻的美国人在挑逗作家，他清楚地知道亚瑟十分享受与自己温柔又充满热情的拥吻，但是如果现在全部都满足对方又还会有什么好玩的呢？

"哈啊…等、嗯…那里太敏感了。"亚瑟在叛逆期时有着一身摇滚庞克的装扮，有一次在喝醉时与朋友一起去纹身店在大腿内侧纹上骷髅骨头与玫瑰，同时第二天清晨因为乳头上异样的痛处才发觉自己做的傻事。

阿尔弗雷德灵活的舌头不断地玩弄着乳钉上的金属，亚瑟温柔地抚摸恋人的脑袋想要他停手，但不料对方却变本加厉地逗弄他。穿过乳头的钉子被不断地上下摆弄，仿佛他的身体不断地被搅拌，刺激得快感如同巨浪逐渐冲走他的一丝丝理智。

他体内的血液犹如滚烫的熔岩，亚瑟赤红的双颊就像红玫瑰般在他藏被德肌肤上留下生气，却又十分的色情。阿尔弗雷德露出不怀好意的微笑，他亲吻另一旁的乳晕视线却不曾离开过亚瑟，他要让对方每次看到自己都回想起今晚所发生的事永远烙印在脑海里。

亚瑟将所有的弱点暴露在阿尔弗雷德面前，仿佛就像是在邀约对方欺负自己一样，而那就是到至今他一起也没有真正地制止过青年的行为。阿尔弗雷德温热的舌头覆盖在他的胸部上使亚瑟发出长叹声，他缓慢而温柔地吸吮给对方带来按摩般的舒服。

"嗯啊！…哼嗯…"就在同时，阿尔弗雷德粗燥的手指触摸着他光滑柔软的乳晕周围，随着缓慢的动作他逐渐地向上滑动逗弄着硬挺的。

亚瑟眼睁睁地看着自己的乳尖被调皮的青年玩弄，他的中指在不断地打旋这让乳钉越发激烈地搅弄他的肉体。他想要制止对方，但前所未有的刺激感却吞没他的声音，亚瑟只能张口尽可能阻止却被突袭的快感带走发出性感的呻吟。

除了自已以外，阿尔弗雷德是第一个知道他乳头异常的敏感。先前的伴侣只顾着自己舒服地万事，不，倒不如说他们嫌弃亚瑟瘦弱的和苍白的身体，同时这些被看作『不自爱』的身体在他们眼里似乎没有需要精心对待的必要。可阿尔弗雷德不同与他人，他百般不厌其烦细心又耐心地探讨亚瑟的身体，想要每次的性不单单是肉体欲望的关系，或许这才是所未得做爱吧。

同样，这背后惨痛的代价则是让亚瑟在这份快感中得到满足后逐渐上瘾，一直被对方牵着鼻子走。美国人湖蓝色的瞳孔像是一匹高傲的狼一样傲骨嶙嶙地凝视猎物，他喜欢在品尝曼妙的美食之前，享受对方在他掌控中挣扎的游戏。

阿尔弗雷德的虎牙要到硬挺的乳头，受到惊吓的亚瑟之想要卷起身子立即保护自己。可身上的男人却早已张开他的双腿坐在中间让他无处可逃，这时亚瑟才发觉自己身上的内裤早已被对方脱下，看样子他早已确信自己会答应在半夜三点陪他的无理要求。

"呼…嗯啊…"硬挺的男根躺在他的小腹上，亚瑟有些难为情地看着自己足够兴奋龟头上的马眼不断溢出透明的液体。阿尔弗雷德的指尖不断地玩弄他的乳口，一阵阵刺激的痛楚与快感融为一体，亚瑟翻红的双颊让此时的场面显得越发色情。

"好淫荡啊…哈哈哈哈，不过这点小把戏你早该玩腻了，所以为了你的新小说我们的可以要有点创新，对吧？"娇唇红润和剔透靡丽的双眸在阿尔弗雷德眼力看上去可口无比，他想要亚瑟失去理智，让这看似冷酷的作家在接下来的夜晚里苦苦哀求他的肉帮侵犯那淫荡的肉穴。

玩腻？天知道和阿尔弗雷德做爱每次都像是第一次一样带来崭新的体验和满满的爱意，可今晚表现得异常奇怪的青年让亚瑟不敢轻举妄动，他顺从对方乖巧地点头等待对方下一步行动。

"嗯…今晚意外的听话呢…不过算了，我可是给你准备了好东西。"说着阿尔弗雷德便从亚瑟的身上移开，他坐在床边拿起地上的购物袋拿出一件衣服递给对方。

"笨、你是白痴吗！？谁会穿这么羞耻的东西！"亚瑟好奇地张开衣服一看，发现这不过是用简陋的皮衣制作而成的束缚衣，年轻的作家发誓他宁可全裸也不愿穿上如此暴露又淫荡的衣服。

"但是很难得啊，我想看自己可爱又性感的恋人只在我一个人面前穿上并不过分吧？"青年亲吻作家赤裸的肩膀，戏弄的语气以及嘴角尖浮呈现出微笑。

他正耐心地诱导亚瑟，亲吻着他白皙的脖子顺带看自己在对方身上留下深色吻痕的杰作有一丝丝自豪感。轻柔似水般地爱抚作家的大腿内侧，没等他反应过来阿尔弗雷德已经拉住亚瑟的双腿让他坐在床边，自己则是跪在地上亲吻着他的小腿。

温柔缓慢的动作却逐渐让亚瑟变得急躁，阿尔弗雷德的视线依旧放在双颊滚烫的男人身上。粗燥的手指缓缓地滑动到作家柔软的大腿内侧上，微痒的触感使得他发出不满的声音想要故作镇定，可是阿尔弗雷德知道亚瑟实际上十分喜爱自己为他按摩的方式。

"嗯啊啊…"拇指突然加大力道揉捏他的大腿内侧根部，一阵阵酥麻以及瘙痒的德感觉在他的体内徘徊，使亚瑟不经意间发出舒服的声音。尽管他立即立捂住嘴巴，但是对方的坏笑得表情早已说明他听到了。

"啧…"明知道这不过是对方的圈套，但是他的内心却有些动摇。第一他的确偶尔想要满足阿尔弗雷德情趣欲望，其次实际上他早就想要试试看，不过怕吓到对方才迟迟不敢开口，要是说变态的话他也没有比年轻的恋人好到哪里去。

阿尔弗雷德不等对方的回答，他熟悉地打开床头的抽屉拿出一瓶粉色透明的液体。盖子被打开的瞬间，一股玫瑰的淡香味弥漫在充满性爱气味的房间里。青年毫不吝啬地将大量液体挤在对方的身上，冰冷的润滑剂在触碰亚瑟滚烫的性器那一瞬间他舒服地仰头发出赞叹声。

"唔…哈啊啊…"阿尔弗雷德握住对方的男根缓慢地上下移动，让粘滑的液体全部涂抹在对方的性器上。在他的手缓缓地滑下时，部分润滑剂随着推波滑入对方的股间，亚瑟瞬间兴奋地收紧自己的小穴期待自己被阿尔弗雷德激烈地操弄。

在润滑剂的帮助下手交变得异常顺利，不需要担心大力摩擦时伤到那寸敏感的肌肤。阿尔弗雷德开始加快抽查的速度，青年宽厚灼热的手掌一直是亚瑟最喜爱的部分，光是视觉上的冲击已经让他难以再忍耐下去，他能感觉得到自己的男根不断地在对方的手里微微颤抖，这让他变得越发难为情。

"F-Fuck！嗯啊…阿尔、阿尔弗雷德…"虽然在性爱中亚瑟不是那种喜欢发出浪荡声音的类型，尽管自己自慰的时候也一样。可阿尔弗雷德就像是魔法师一样，总是猝不及防地给自己带来奇妙的体验。

亚瑟抱紧对方的脖子，额头靠在对方的胸膛上自己则是低头看着阿尔弗雷德的手快速地滑动他的阴茎。青年的拇指加大力道按压他敏感的系带时，亚瑟抬起头靡丽的双眸充满情欲与哀求，他翻红的双颊犹如玫瑰般美丽，红润而光泽的双唇间不断地发出呻吟。

"唔嗯…哈阿、嗯啊…"阿尔弗雷德挑逗性地咬着对方的下唇，他的指甲在不经意间滑过敏感光滑的龟头时大量的淫水再次涌出，亚瑟拉着对方的衣领恳求对方不要在戏弄自己，于是他凑向前亲吻对方的双唇。

起初的温柔很快被强烈的欲望蒙蔽，两人毫不客气地碰撞在双唇分离间心满意足地吐气，但这些远远还不够。阿尔弗雷德伸出舌尖任由对方主动地凑向前去亲吻，很快他便进入作家的嘴腔内，柔软湿润而又灵活的的舌头不断地缠绵在一块儿让这场拥吻变得越发激烈。

红茶与咖啡的浓郁气味融为一起，阿尔弗雷德迅速掏弄敏感的龟头，亚瑟闭紧双眼断开彼此之间的吻要紧下唇想要克制自己的声音。可当对方的拇指滑动他的马眼时作家缩紧自己的身体，他仿佛像是在做过山车一样，因为剧烈的刺激使他的心脏短暂地停止。

"嗯啊啊！哈、哈啊…"亚瑟的指甲掐入恋人的肩膀里，他仰头张嘴发出抽泣的哭声想要达到高潮。可阿尔弗雷德却紧紧地握住他的男根不让他轻易地得到释放。亚瑟全身松软地躺倒在床上，急促的呼吸显然还没从高潮中恢复，身体不断地抽搐一股电依然刺激着他的神经。

看见阿尔不愿意碰自己，亚瑟自己跪在草地上，手伸到后面抓起狗尾巴的串珠电动棒自己缓慢地抽插。阿尔弗雷德拿起鞭子抽打自娱自乐的亚瑟。直道几条红色的痕迹留在他的白色肉臀上，阿尔弗雷德摆开亚瑟的臀瓣，看着对方吃痛仅仅地缩紧肉穴，让电动棒陷入的更深。

亚瑟趴在床上时，阿尔弗雷德凑到他的耳边坏笑道。紧接着他听到润滑剂再次被打开的声音，这次青年倒入自己的手上来回摩挲确保温度，他用拇指捏起一边的柔软的肉臀好看到里面粉嫩的肉穴。

"啊，还真容易进去呢。亚蒂还真的是好色，明明看上去一副禁欲的长相，谁能想到在床上就和一个男妓一样淫乱不堪！"三个月的离别让亚瑟有些不习惯，他几乎隔三差五的都回用自己偷偷买来的电动棒自慰，比上双眼幻想着阿尔弗雷德以各种姿势以及说话的语气与自己做爱。所以，现在青年毫不费力地将它粗厚的手指插入对方紧致又灼热的体内。

"哈嗯…再、啊！好舒服…"亚瑟情不自禁地抬腰，同时配合阿尔弗雷德抽插的动作前后摇摆自己的肉臀。青年不断地压下手指在每次的进出狠狠地摩擦柔软光滑的肉壁，只是为了找出前列腺。他需要的不仅仅是亚瑟单纯觉得舒服，他要将对方逼入急躁不安的困境，哪怕需要哭泣地跪下求自己达到高潮也罢，他需要让这位作家满脑子永远只有自己一人。

"哈哈哈哈，别高兴得太早亚瑟，还有很多玩具等着你呢。"

"什么—唔嗯！等、哈啊！太、太大了…！"等亚瑟反应过来时，美国青年已经将串珠震动棒插入对方的体内。虽然只是前面的四颗，但是突如其来的侵入使作家的全身紧绷让他觉得体内的异物比以往更加巨大。

"这不过是惩罚的开始而已。"忽然间阿尔弗雷德宽厚的手掌突然打在他的肉臀上，他柔软的屁股犹如布丁一样在冲击力过后来回摇动。火辣的痛感时亚瑟发出吃痛的叫声，可就在同一时间阿尔弗雷德也将串珠更加的深入塞进对方的体内。

"嗯啊！阿、阿尔…！我不—哈啊！"虽然震动并没有想象中的强烈，但是串珠与以往的电动棒不同，它凹凸不平的表面以及在震动的帮助下感觉自己的全身肉体已经被侵犯，自己却束手无策地迷失在快感当中。

"你真的是让我很失望啊，亚瑟。既然做错了事情认错难道不是理所当然的吗？还是说这不过是你故意挑衅想要从我这里得到更多惩罚？"阿尔弗雷德尽可能表现得心灰意冷，脸上愉悦的笑容却掩盖不住他真实的想法。

亚瑟并不明白自己到底做错了什么，自从今晚阿尔弗雷德从美国回来后就一直对自己爱搭不理的，但是现在却又过分的戏耍自己的身体。亚瑟想要在进一步去理解对方，可青年并没有给他那个机会，越发在润滑剂的帮助下他猛烈地将串珠一口气插入作家的体内。

"啊啊！S-shit…! oh dear go-god!唔嗯！！"阿尔弗雷德一时间将电流调到最大，他看着亚瑟全身缩卷试图挣扎。但是强烈的震动也让青年听的一清二楚，看着恋人舒服地泛起白眼，双颊红润同时嘴角尖流出的口水看上去十分的色情。

"还不能高潮哦，我们可是有一整晚的时间让你好好反省，我可不希望你就这么晕过去了。"亚瑟因为玩具而感到舒服让阿尔弗雷德感到不悦，尽管他硬挺的肉帮早就硬的发痛但是他十分清楚现在还不是时候。

"不、我…我不行了，饶、饶了我吧…嗯啊…阿、阿尔，求求—你！！"

亚瑟犹如一只畏惧的小绵羊独自一人面对眼前的冰狼，他颤抖的声线依旧眼泪从他稚嫩的脸庞滑落的样子楚楚可怜。但年轻的作家不曾注意到他已经开始享受地扭摆腰部，他伸手摸着类似狗尾巴的尾端想让震动棒更深入，此时他的行为让他的言语没有丝毫信任度。

"唔嗯…你就像是一只发情的母狗一样，在被我插入前都已经开始自娱自乐了…真的是不能原谅像你这样淫乱的婊子！"阿尔弗雷德不可饶恕地再次用力拍打他通红的肉臀，此时他的臀部已经出现微小的血斑。

"Fuuuuck！！要、要唔嗯—！！"被阿尔弗雷德惩罚的瞬间亚瑟本能地收紧自己的身体，然而这样只会让体内的震动串珠更加猛烈地摩擦他的肉壁，他的前列腺以及四周都毫无保留地被侵犯。

凌乱不堪的被单被亚瑟紧紧地握在手里，他咬紧牙根仿佛只有这样才能释放压力，但也许他只是不想让阿尔弗雷德得逞罢了。剧烈的震动让年轻的作家的身体不断地在被快感侵犯中发抖。

他甚至无法说话，在不断地激烈的震动下亚瑟达到了高潮。白色粘稠的精液射在他的胸膛以及白皙的床单上，事后亚瑟全身松软地倒在床上。尽管体内的串珠依旧在不断地扭转震动，亚瑟的身体却因为高潮过后酥麻地无法再承受更多。

"阿、阿尔，我不能、已经够了…"亚瑟被强制性地翻过身体，他看着阿尔弗雷德全身压在自己的身上。瑟瑟发抖的恋人让青年多多少少有些愧疚，他撩起对方被汗水湿润的刘海，亲吻他的太阳穴以及脸颊和颈侧。

作家痉挛的身体被阿尔弗雷德温柔的请问时忍不住发出舒服的轻吟声，青年将震动棒的电力调到最小，他可不打算在亚瑟意识到自己错误之前停手，只是现在他愿意给几分钟休息时间。亚瑟靠在阿尔弗雷德温暖的身子上亲吻着他的脖子，仿佛在试图让对方消气。

实际上亚瑟十分享受所谓的SM，他愿意做阿尔弗雷德的女王趾高气扬地对他下达命令，或者是绝对服从对方的命令做个乖巧的宠物。只是今天的美国恋人异常的态度让他陷入惶恐、不安使得他措手不及。

"你累了吗？"亚瑟靠在恋人结实的胸膛上，仔细倾听他平稳有规律的心脏跳动声。美国青年玩弄他毛躁的发丝，玫瑰肥皂的香味让他忍不住向前亲吻对方的头发。

阿尔弗雷德说着的同时用力揉捏及摇晃对方的臀部，体内轻微颤抖的串珠在青年过分的玩弄下再次触及到他的敏感点。亚瑟不甘示弱地用手掌来回搓揉对方硬挺的阴茎，虽然隔着一层牛仔裤但他的按摩到足以让阿尔弗雷德舒服闭上双眼享受。

"唔嗯..."作家细致的手指缓慢地上下滑动让对方更加清晰地看到自己的尺寸，但所有的煽动远远不止这些。亚瑟亲吻着对方的脸颊以及耳垂，在手指滑过顶端的时候故意发出两声咳嗽，像是在暗示对方是时候将巨根插入自己的炙热紧紧致的肉穴好好地搅弄一番。

阿尔弗雷德自然明白对方的暗示，不过此时他有更好的想法而选择视而不见。年轻的美国人将恋人从床上拉起，自己坐在床边缘的同时让亚瑟坐在自己大腿上，作家没有丝毫抱怨只是懒散地叹息。

"哈啊…嗯啊…"亚瑟发觉这样的动作只会被青年大腿顶住电动棒的尾端使体内的玩具更加深入，作家咬紧丰厚的红润的下唇，细小的呻吟声也无法阻挡地脱口而出。他的双手抓住床边缘支撑自己的体重，但这只会让阿尔弗雷德更小心眼地欺负可爱的恋人。

阿尔弗雷德宽敞的双手握住对方的骨盆强迫性地让对方做在他的大腿上，亚瑟那饥渴的淫乱小穴已经将串珠F全部吞噬体内，它不断地在狭隘的肉壁里震动使作家皱紧眉头张开口想要发出舒服的叫声，可声音却卡在喉咙里取而代之的是欲望饥渴的抽泣声。

"阿、阿尔…求求你…快点把你粗壮的肉棒插进来！"犹如玫瑰般红润的双颊，他剔透湿润的眼眶和那双犹如祖母绿般靡丽的双眸十分美丽，水泽的唇瓣还有柔软粉嫩的舌头。亚瑟已经无法克制住自己的欲望，他扭动着自己的腰像个发情的母狗一样期待被强壮的配偶占有。

一切看上去都是那么的完美、迷人、可爱，然而这一切的一切却也激发阿尔弗雷德想要将眼前的男人操弄的更加脏乱，直到他除了自己的肉棒以外再也无心思考其他事，知道第二天他那原本紧致的肉穴变得松弛只记住自己的尺寸，仿佛他的淫穴都是为阿尔弗雷德精心打造而成的。

"要有耐心才行，亚蒂。你总是这样，只要自己舒服就可以了吗？那我怎么办，你这个自私的婊子！"然而游戏才刚开始，阿尔弗雷德亲吻他的耳垂颈侧最后恼怒地摇着他的肩膀，直到留下红紫色的齿印才肯松口。

一阵阵刺痛让亚瑟不禁裹紧身躯，但同时他的肉壁在不断缩紧的同时被体内的振动棒不断地粗暴摩擦。他觉得自己要疯了，为什么阿尔弗雷德如此悠哉，明明他的肉棒硬挺粗壮地等待插入柔软的肉穴里，为什么青年要和自己做对不愿意满足他简单的愿望。

"我、我愿意做个好孩子！所以，阿尔快点给我吧！"亚瑟恳求地哭泣道。

得到满意的答案后青年自鸣得意地发出轻笑声，他的目的可不单纯让作家悲哀地恳求自己。不、他想要看到对方在舒服的快感中无法达到高潮的样子，被快感侵略后舒服的无法说话甚至咽下口水都无法办到，这样的画面感光是在脑海里浮现就已经足够让人兴奋。

"哈、啊…不、嗯啊！"阿尔弗雷德冷静地从盒子里掏出清晰过的金属管，英国作家双颊赤红地瞪大双眼看着手中的万物，他知道自己的惩罚不过是刚刚开始。美国恋人用拇指和食指张开他龟头上的马眼，借用润滑剂的帮助缓缓地将金属管插入尿道口里。

亚瑟紧张又兴奋地抓住阿尔弗雷的头发，他不断地扭动自己的身体抬起腰部想要挣脱，但这一切都是徒劳被青年从背后抱住仿佛一切都被对方掌控。与普通的尿道管不一样，光滑的表面被半圆凹凸不平的武装所代替，在插入的那瞬间亚瑟便立马体会到了前所未有的快感。

亚瑟意识到自己坠入阿尔弗雷德精心设计的陷阱，可他却不后悔地奢求更多。阿尔弗雷德瞬间将金属管插入到最里面时，英国恋人在刺激的快感中扬起脑袋想要大叫，这快感犹如万过山车时机械迅速下滑般，心脏仿佛在此时段在的停止跳动。

"啊啊！F、Fuuuck...！嗯啊！又、又要…唔啊！"亚瑟觉得他的身体变得膨胀，后面紧致的肉穴不停地被串珠无情地侵犯。而他的尿道也同样被阿尔弗雷德操弄着，但更无药可救的是他爱这种感觉，疼痛与快感融为一体让他无法挣脱甚至上瘾。

"从刚刚开始你就一直不停的在高潮啊，Fuck Toy！告诉我，你到底是什么，快点！"上帝，亚瑟已经无法分清这到底是对他的奖励还是惩罚。他爱阿尔弗雷德在性爱的过程中对自己说的下流的话，虽然严厉过分但又是让他无法否认的真实。

"哈啊！我、我是你随身的飞机杯、你的专属精液便厕…Good lord!我是你的所有，请你继续这样无情的滥用我直到坏掉吧！"体内的串珠不断地旋转震动，每当阿尔弗雷德缓缓地抽出金属管时，那凹凸不平的表面不断地磨蹭着他的阴茎。

亚瑟觉得自己快要疯了，阿尔弗雷德快将金属管全部抽出时不忘转动让半圆的珠子磨蹭他的内壁。作家在不知不觉中配合地扭动腰部开始配合青年用尿道管操弄自己，每次迅速地插入亚瑟总会收紧肉壁，体内的震动也变得越发激烈，磨蹭到前列腺时亚瑟咬紧牙根发出撒娇般的呻吟。

"哈哈哈…你真可爱， my lovly fuck hole.两个洞口都被玩具操到高潮很舒服吗？"作家的身体僵持无法动弹，快感已经侵入他的大脑与每条神经使他无法放松，尽管这样青年依旧不依不饶地继续欺负可爱的恋人。

两人就这样持续扮演角色，阿尔弗雷德感觉到他的阴茎早已硬的发痛地顶住牛仔裤，他想就这样总之计划将性感的英国人扔在床上从后面粗暴地侵犯他，直到亚瑟除了大叫他的名字以及恳求自己的肉棒意外无法思考，甚至在达到高潮前声音早已变得沙哑也是不错的选择。

但是，不，他不能这样。亚瑟抓紧阿尔弗雷德头发，脚趾卷起脑袋往后扬起任由青年快速地侵犯他的阴茎，同时自己也再次在无射中达到高潮。阿尔弗雷德看着靠在自己怀里身体瘫软，但还未从高潮中恢复的身体依旧在不停地抽搐。

汗珠滑过他稚嫩的脸庞打湿了他的刘海，翡翠双眸犹如水晶般水润光泽却又迷离地失魂。亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德把自己抱上床后又弯下身子从袋子里找新玩具，等他回过神时阿尔弗雷德已经将项圈锁在他白皙的脖子上，他粗暴地拉起铁链让疲惫不堪的作家坐起身。

"我、我已经不行了…对不起阿尔，虽然我不知道你为什么这么生气…但是—唔嗯…"阿尔弗雷德没有听对方解释，他的手伸到对方的后脑勺便凑前亲吻她柔软的唇瓣。

起初简单的交换吻在经过阿尔弗雷德舌头的逗弄下他很快也伸出自己的，与年轻恋人开始争夺其主权。美国青年不甘示弱地捏紧他柔软圆润的肉臀，此时身体无比敏感的作家被粗暴地揉捏仿佛有一股电流在不停地刺激他他的身体，酥麻又痒的感觉让亚瑟断开吻赞叹，就在此时阿尔弗雷德借用机会将舌头深入对方的口腔内与他缠绵，撕咬着唇瓣又呼唤彼此的气息。

"听话。"阿尔弗雷德终止热吻后又亲吻他的脸颊，并且在耳边轻声说道。

亚瑟迷迷糊糊地点头，结果对方递给自己的束缚衣服。他的身体依旧沉迷在刚高潮时的轻松愉悦，而他的脑袋依旧陶醉在那短暂的热吻里。不一会儿亚瑟照相镜子看着充满色情性感的自己。束缚衣将几乎与裸体没区别，他的男根依旧暴露在空气中，同时他穿戴乳钉的样子只会让装扮变得越发性感。

"我们出去散步吧！"只见阿尔弗雷德随手将风衣扔给自己，脸上露出莞尔的笑容站在门口等待作家。

凌晨三点的伦敦夜晚一如既往地寒冷，可被性欲激发的年轻作家身体却变得越发灼热，十分享受被冷风吹打他滚烫的身躯。亚瑟仰头望向被耀眼的星星密布的天空，灰白色的云朵悠哉地飘浮使他十分羡慕

"脱下吧？"到了公园后阿尔弗雷德忽然猛力地拽着铁链让对方从白日梦清醒，他的口吻与其说是在征求意见，倒不如说更像命令。

"如、如果有人的话…这附近很多…流浪汉…"对方疑惑眼神不像是在开玩笑，仿佛这没什么大不了的，情急之下亚瑟才慌张地连忙倒退两步。但是他又能逃到哪里去，项圈被锁住无法挣脱，此时他就像一只真正的狗一样任由主人摆布。

"那随便他们看，看我是怎么把你操到失去理智，除了我的名字和淫荡的叫声外无法再思考。你很喜欢这样不是吗？被别人围观的羞耻感，或者是他们在看着你自慰。"温柔的声音里犹如藏着一把刀，阿尔弗雷德凑近对方轻轻揉捏他的耳垂，亲吻他的太阳穴以及脸颊的同时缓缓褪去身上的外套。

"别再伪装自己了，you're nothing but a sluty whore"哦…上帝，他多么讨厌这样，讨厌阿尔弗雷德看穿他的一切。亚瑟此时已经迷失在自己的幻想力，他迫不及待阿尔弗雷德用那粗壮的肉棒凌辱自己那贪婪的肉穴。

酷寒的夜晚亚瑟卷缩着自己的身体，他的乳头硬挺的发痛。而阿尔弗雷德却丝毫不在乎地用手指快速地上下挑逗，欣赏对方想要挣扎却又陶醉其中的表情。青年从口袋里拿出黑色的夹子夹在被自己玩弄而通红的乳头上。

"嘶哈…好、好痛…"亚瑟想要去松解，他的行为里马被阿尔弗雷德打手背制止，这意味着从现在起他的言行都需要严谨地控制。每次剧烈的摇晃只会让乳夹越发激烈地拉扯，但疼痛过后的酥麻却让他逐渐习惯。

"我可不觉得你有那个时间去担忧，你难道不觉得愧疚吗？我帮你达到高潮三次，但你又为我做过什么？多么自私自利的淫荡男！" 阿尔弗雷德坐在公园的长椅上，他迅速地解开皮带与纽扣将肉棒从内裤里掏出。

亚瑟看着所有血气都都集中在干燥的男根上充满了血丝，龟头有些发红等待着自己的欲望被发泄。美国青年在不停地羞辱亚瑟的同时拉扯着铁链，好让英国恋人的脑袋更加凑近肉棒，他握住自己的男根不停地拍打在对方的脸颊上。温暖，柔软却又坚硬的阴茎打在他的脸上让亚瑟享受地闭上双眸任由对方侮辱，阿尔弗雷德发出轻笑声后便放开手将掌控交给作家。

恋人熟练地握住手中灼热的欲望，用他那粉嫩又柔软湿润的的舌叶细心地去品尝对自己产生性欲的肉棒。他轻轻地吸吮同时感受着因为兴奋而不断跳动的血管，然而这不过是开胃菜。亚瑟一只手套住对方的龟头，利用自己的手腕不断地来回扭转来获得最大的快感。

阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟碍眼的发丝扣到他耳后根，同时作家抬起头明亮的双眼就像纯真的孩子一样清秀地注视自己，然而他却不断地亲吻手中的肉棒。在自己的注视下缓缓地将肉棒吞入炙热的嘴里。

"呼…嗯…"温暖的气流还有柔软的舌头不断地摩擦着肉棒的边缘，阿尔弗雷德仰起头闭上双眼享受着对方的服侍。

巨大的尺寸插入一半后让亚瑟觉得下颚有些酸痛，随后他缓慢地吐出直道之剩下龟头在里面。眯起双眼露出细小的翡翠双眸，他面带微笑细心品尝的样子更是讨青年的欢喜。灵活的舌尖不断快速地旋转舔舐敏感的龟头，每当他玩弄对方的领口时阿尔弗雷德的呼吸会变得越发急促，同时马眼里不断地涌出透明的前精，咸味很快占据他的味蕾。

"hummm….what a good cunt…."阿尔弗雷德的赞扬只会让亚瑟变得越发兴奋，他的左手不断地快速撸动粗壮的男根边缘，同时也更加卖命地吞噬巨棒。不知不觉中亚瑟伸手到自己的胯下缓缓地抽出体内的串珠，同时立马插入体内的深处，他十分享受串珠在被抽出的同时依旧不停旋转震动，很好的侵犯他紧致的淫穴。

酥麻的快感已经让亚瑟开始分心，他靠在阿尔弗雷德的大腿上舔弄着紧绷的睾丸。美国青年说的没错，他就是个自私的婊子只顾着自己一人享受这种刺激的快感。作家吸吮着球体的同时，他的手也不断地温柔揉捏着敏感的睾丸。

"唔唔！咕、哼嗯…哈啊！"可这些对于阿尔弗雷德来说远远不够，于是他起身双手抓住亚瑟的脑袋粗暴地将肉棒插入对方紧致的口腔内。突然的窒息感以及被猛烈深喉时，龟头激烈地撞击着他的深处让亚瑟不断地收紧自己的喉咙的同时，他的肉穴也不断地加紧。

"Hahahaha….Good fuck toy!这才是你该有的样子！对肉棒上瘾的男妓！"下流的话只会让亚瑟全身紧绷，他想要否认恋人说的话但身体又十分诚恳地配合。作家的男根再次感受到了高潮前的紧绷，精液想要从尿口中的肉壁得到释放，却因为金属管的阻碍无法真正得到高潮。

亚瑟清楚地感觉到的鼓鼓的金属管随着自己快高潮时不断地被揉搓，他长大口任由阿尔弗雷德摇摆自己的腰部，将所有的肉棒插入口腔中直道自己的嘴唇与他的小腹亲吻。

此时作家已经翻起白眼，他的喉空不断地被撞击而感到疼痛和炎热，不过他却无法控制自己的手不断地玩弄自己的肉穴。玩具的枯燥和尺寸已经无法再满足他，他需要阿尔弗雷德那强壮的男人用力地抱着自己，直道他坏掉无法走路也罢，请尽情地凌辱他淫荡的穴口直道红肿无法缩回原形。

"唔嗯…fuck fucku fuck!好紧啊…你也应该也口渴了吧，要全部喝下去哦…唔！嗯！"随着阿尔弗雷德的不断深入，亚瑟在窒息感中不自觉地翻起白眼。

美国恋人在插入最深时按压他的后脑勺直道自己射精结束，过程中阿尔弗雷德不断地在来回抽插几次让更多的精华射入对方灼热的口腔里，直到他全身痉挛地颤抖射精完毕时才肯抽出。

亚瑟张开口，双颊赤红充满欲望的眼神看着强壮的青年，直到对方满意地点头后亚瑟才将所有精华吞咽下去。作家的嘴唇依然存留少许口水，但看着眼前已久硬挺的肉棒还沾些精液以及自己粘液口水，他难为情地瞥头望向别处。

"嗯啊啊！"阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟自觉地靠在椅子上跷起自己的屁股，犹如饥渴的荡妇一样等待着被插入。在没有提示下青年猛烈地将串珠从体内抽出，肉壁瞬间被凹凸的粗壮物抽出得到了如同释放般的快感，可自己剧烈的动作也让沉重的乳夹不断地拉扯，剧烈的痛感让他的阴茎不断抽搐全身瘫软地趴在长椅上。

"你是女孩子吗？这里都那么湿了…哈哈哈哈，看来这这东西扩张的很好呀，都已经为我做好准准备了。"恋人宽厚温暖的手掌用力揉捏着对方柔软的肉臀，听着身下人发出赞叹的呻吟。阿尔弗雷德用拇指掰开他的臀瓣，注视着那微微张开还不断抽搐的湿润肉穴，私密在露天处被曝光使他难为情地咬紧牙根想要制止。

"祝你玩的开心，肮脏的男妓！"亚瑟被大男孩抱起来坐在腿上，他嘲讽的语气让恋人全身颤抖。但说出这句话的同时美国恋人不断地揉捏他的肉臀，时而用力时而轻抚让亚瑟舒服地闭上双眼扭摆着腰部。

阿尔弗雷德的手指在外穴打转时，他露出欣赏的笑容注视着自己，两人像小孩一样在比自己的耐力。作家止不住微笑他咬紧下唇，在对方握紧自己肉臀的帮助下他伸手扶起再次变硬的肉棒。

在阿尔弗雷德的配合下亚瑟缓缓地放下身子让湿润的肉穴逐渐吞噬眼前的巨棒。青年舔了舔下唇欣赏眼前的美景，谁能想到如此狭隘粉嫩的淫穴是如此即刻毫不费力地将肉棒插入一半。

"哈啊…好、好像又变大了，感觉好满…嗯啊！"时隔三个月还是让亚瑟有些生疏，他抓紧阿尔弗雷德的肩膀让指甲陷入对方光滑的肌肤里，借助恋人扶助自己的腰部再次缓慢地将巨根插入自己的体内。被填满的感觉让亚瑟感到前所未有的满足，他的肚子胀胀的十分喜爱被恋人插入的感觉。

"还以为你拿贪婪的淫穴早被扩张的松垮跨了…唔嗯、好紧…！"血气方刚的青年迫不及待地抬起对方的腰部有利吗压下去，亚瑟张大眼睛吃惊地看着恋人。他的身体还没习惯对方的尺寸，却被对方对待飞机杯一样任由他抽插。

肚子里鼓鼓的感觉使亚瑟有些难受，但同时在不知不觉中他已经配合对方抬起腰部又立马坐下，直到他柔软的肉臀与对方的大腿拍打在一块儿。他享受对方抽出时给予自己释放的快感，心跳不断加速血液也不断地往他的男根充血。

每当深入时亚瑟总会不自觉地抚摸自己的肚子，膨胀感使他全身紧绷紧紧夹住体内的肉棒，更难为情的是他能感觉到自己颤抖的肉穴不停地收缩，更好地感受到侵犯自己巨根的尺寸。

两人沉重急促的呼吸声伴随着舒服的呻吟，阿尔弗雷德沉对方抬头的期间亲吻他的下颚以及颈侧，吸吮着光滑白皙的肌肤直到留下深红色的印记。作家湿润的体内不断地夹紧，阿尔弗雷德难以克制自己的情绪用力地捏他的臀部上下摆动。

"贪婪的荡妇，终于开始自己动起来了！"青年看着身上的恋人前后摇摆着腰部，让肉棒尽情地搅乱他湿润的淫穴。虽然对方这么做让阿尔弗雷德觉得十分舒服，同时更能很好地磨蹭肉壁的每一处，再说能看到亚瑟就像个饥渴荡妇一样扭摆他腰部可不是每天都能见到的风光。

"哈啊！阿、阿尔…嗯啊！"不过阿尔弗雷德再清楚不过了，每次剧烈的震动沉重的入夹都回拉扯着他的乳头。青年看着恋人通红的乳首比以往更肿大，忍不住内心捣蛋的欲望开始拉扯乳架上的铁链。

"不可以犯规哦，亚蒂。哼嗯…不然等着你的事另外一种惩罚。"拉扯的痛使泪水灌满了眼眶，但这不单单是因为疼痛而是过后的舒服让他难以自拔。阿尔弗雷德身体靠前抱住对方的背，看着亚瑟听话地再次自己上下抽动后奖赏对方地开始舔舐他带着乳钉的乳头。

青年故意抬起头看着对方，好让他注视自己是怎么玩弄作家淫荡的身体。阿尔弗雷德用舌尖快速地逗弄金属，但亚瑟清楚地感觉到阵阵酥麻又痒的触感不断地在挑逗她他敏感的乳首，作家再次将整根肉棒插入时候开始像个难耐的荡妇般扭动身躯渴望释放。

"阿尔…阿、阿尔…哈啊！"

"嗯？"阿尔弗雷德眯眼嫣然一笑地望向对方。

"我想射！身体感觉…嗯啊！满、满满的，快不行了！求求你让我射—哈啊！"阿尔弗雷德缓缓地扭转插在对方尿道里的金属管示意要拔除，同时转动时如同串珠办高徒不平的表面不断地蹂躏着里面的肉壁，亚瑟舒服地叫出声抓紧对方的肩膀仰起头像是失去了意识。

"呜嗯…既然你乖乖地先向我征求，那就尽情地高潮吧，亚瑟！"在金属管被激烈地抽出时，阿尔弗雷德咬住他的乳钉使亚瑟夹紧柔软的肉壁，抽搐的体内让青年舒服地发出轻呻声，他快速来回抽插对方的尿道，直到对方的指甲再次掐进自己的肩膀后才将金属管完全抽出。

"哈啊！咳、嗯啊…！！哈啊、啊…"短短几秒的时间，被粗暴地抽出时那股刺激让亚瑟夹紧肉穴看着大量的精液喷射在自己的与阿尔弗雷德的胸膛上。他丝毫不在乎自己是否会被流浪汉围观，此时他只想着释放后的舒服，肚子里暖洋洋又酥痒的快感。

"唔嗯…感觉只有你一个人在舒服，真的是惩罚吗？"紧致的淫穴不断地吸吮着肉棒，阿尔弗雷德也在一声低呻中将所有精华洒入对方炙热的肉体力。

阿尔弗雷德发出轻蔑的笑声，看着亚瑟的眼神空洞仿佛早已早高潮中迷失自我，口水已经无法下咽地从嘴角缓缓溢出，还有那透彻的泪水、靡丽闪闪发亮的翡翠目珠、如同玫瑰般红润的唇瓣与泛红的双颊看上去无比的色情。作家的身体无力瘫软在阿尔弗雷德身上，可他痉挛的肉穴依旧不断抽搐按摩着体内逐渐软下的阴茎。

"还没结束哦，在我满足之前你就乖乖躺在这里做我的精液桶，直到我将所有的汁液都灌满你体内为止。怎么样，亚蒂，你应该很高兴吧，我是如此的爱你。"阿尔弗雷德温柔地爱抚对方的脸庞，用拇指擦去他的泪水再次凑前亲吻他的嘴唇与喉结。

没等亚瑟反应过来对方已经将他的身体压在椅子上，阿尔弗雷德迅速套弄再次硬起的阴茎，让龟头来回地在对方逐渐松弛寂寞的肉穴处来回拨弄。青年用拇指压住作家柔软的臀部，看着粉色的嫩肉逐渐溢出浓稠的精液，阿尔弗雷德坏心眼地用龟头再次沾上精华快速地再次将整根肉棒插入对方灼热的体内，堵住逐渐涌出的粘液。

"嗯啊！好、好舒服…哈嗯！"他不允许亚瑟浪费自己给予他的爱意，瞬间再次被填满同时后入的动作让作家觉得对方的肉棒比以往的更加粗壮。亚瑟握紧椅子上的手扶，任由青年双手捏紧自己的屁股配合抽插的动作。

宽敞的手掌在阴茎抽出的瞬间缓缓地推开作家，而在猛烈地插入时他抓紧对方将他拉进，看着如同不定一样柔软又弹性的肉臀与自己的大腿、小腹撞击所发出响声。淫靡的水生在润滑液以及精液的帮助下显得越发粘稠，亚瑟此时除了自己的呻吟以及肉体的碰撞声外无法在思考。

龟头猛烈地摩擦到某一处甜蜜点时，亚瑟总会不自觉地收紧肉壁但阿尔弗雷德没有丝毫怠慢地继续摩擦对方的前列写，他身体向前按住作家的脑袋紧贴在椅子上，欣赏着他吐出舌头重重地喘气，就像一只淫荡的母狗一样奢求更多不由自主地前后摇晃腰部。

"唔嗯！你总算有些用处了，再夹紧些！"阿尔弗雷德毫不客气地打对方的肉臀，看着柔软的脂肪来回晃动。果不其然亚瑟再次收紧他的肉壁，可这并不是他的错，毕竟是阿尔弗雷德粗大的尺寸不停地滥用凌辱那狭小的淫穴。直到它撑成自己的形状，仿佛一切都为他打造好的一样成为私人肉便器。

"啊啊…oh god...fuck, fuck ,fuck！唔嗯…"剧烈的性爱让亚瑟的脑袋开始变得麻木，眼前的星空时不时在阿尔弗雷德撞击他前列腺是变得空白。年长的男人仿佛象是在撒娇一般，他的声音逐渐变得柔软却又十分色情。

阿尔弗雷德双手撑开他的对方的臀瓣，看着开始红肿的肉穴外围在自己抽出的瞬间仅仅第吸吮着，同时他的肉棒在剧烈地侵犯以及搅弄对方体内时沾上一片白色精液，这样的场景虽然并不是第一次见到，但是每次总能让他赞叹。

"哈哈哈哈…完全没意识了吗？我说现在如果被其他人操的话你也应该不会有任何反应吧？只会像个婊子一样想要更多！"阿尔弗雷德抱起亚瑟的一只腿，让他在空气前暴露的更多，这样一来只要有人经过青年粗暴地操弄他以及自己起了生理反应的情况会被看得一清二楚。

"不、哈啊…只想要阿尔的、嗯啊！粗长的肉棒…让、让我好舒服！"阿尔弗雷德看着作家因为过分舒服眼眶里充满了泪水，他急促的呼吸从嘴角里流出的口水无法下咽，哽咽得哭腔更是让人觉得可爱。

汗水打湿他的亚麻金发，紧贴在作家泛红的双颊上。青年故意来回快速撞击那甜蜜点时亚瑟会等大双眼想要阻止，却在抽出时候一阵阵酥麻的快感扩散全身让他失去所有力气任由对方欺负。

"有时候你可真会煽动我。"被粗暴地侵犯时亚瑟的腿不断颤抖无法再支撑，于是阿尔弗雷德再次将对方抱起，让对方背对着自己坐在长椅上。青年将他的双腿长大猛烈地插入，比以往更大的触感仿佛再扩张他狭隘的肉壁。

青年将乳夹解开，看着这对红肿而又敏感的乳头忍不住继续欺负可爱的恋人。阿尔弗雷德之间不断地揉搓此时无比敏感的乳首，每次的触碰换来的是刺痛以及过后的酥麻与火辣。亚瑟夹紧体内的肉棒自己无法动弹，胸部上的快感让他的肚子痒痒的，同时疼痛感引发的尿意。

亚瑟从背后抓住阿尔弗雷德的头发，无法克制自己的欲望与对方一同上下扭摆自己的腰部。青年不断地亲吻对方的背脊、后颈，示爱的亲密动作使作家变得越发兴奋，他不在乎如果有人听到他舒服的呻吟。

阿尔弗雷德也能感觉到被粗暴地对待的肉穴不断地抽搐，无比的紧致使他插入时变得困难，但对方淫穴又十分的饥渴不断吸吮着肉棒，依恋不许离开。拉扯对方的乳头时，作家为了安耐住尿意而不断裹紧炙热的欲望，那股刺激感让马眼中缓缓露出几滴淡色的液体。

"嗯啊！哈啊、好棒…哈啊啊—！"阿尔弗雷德没有轻而易举放弃对方，他压下对方的腰部，同时抬起自己的让整根肉棒再次插入抽出。这样的动作让作家感觉到体内被射入的精液随着激烈的侵犯正在一点点流出，同时在插入时候沾满自己的外穴。

肉体之间的拍打声变得越发激烈，亚瑟要紧牙根享受着龟头再次撞击前列腺时被快感淹没的酥麻，他的心跳仿佛停止一样全身抽搐。当他再次回过神时亚瑟才发现自己已经在高潮中失禁，大量的黄色热液不断地从他的领口喷出。

"唔嗯！哈啊…！"亚瑟依稀感觉到在他高潮的过程中阿尔弗雷德依旧不断地欺凌他的淫穴，痉挛的身体以及不断抽搐的肉穴不断地裹紧对方的肉棒。

青年依旧不依不饶地刺激着作家的前列腺，看着更多的黄色液体断断续续地洒在地面上，直到他在同样达到高潮的瞬间肉棒变得更大，将全部埋入对方的体内不断侵犯直到他最后抽搐，将剩余浓稠的液体射入对方体内才得到满足。

"哈嗯！…啊、啊…"高潮过后两人疲惫地坐在原地，阿尔弗雷德额头靠在对方赤裸的后背。亚瑟握紧青年粗糙的手指气喘吁吁地靠在对方的胸膛上，他的意识逐渐变得清晰，但同时身体依旧过于敏感仍处于高潮时的状态。

"你、哈啊…就这么讨厌我吗？"亚瑟抬起自己的腰部让软下的阴茎从自己体内抽出，随之而来的是大量的白浊液体从他松弛成形的肉穴顺着大腿流出滴落在地面上。

"我们的恋爱真的只建立在做爱上吗？"青年强壮的手臂搂进对方的腰部，宛如孩子般撒娇地将脑袋埋在亚瑟的后背小声说道。

"什、什么？"

"我一直知道你是容易寂寞的人，刚到家的时候我满心欢喜地将你抱紧在怀里，预定好你最喜欢的意大利餐厅准备来一场浪漫的约会。然而到家你开口的第一句话就是[新小说到了瓶颈，阿尔我们来做爱给我一点灵感吧？]，这种情况不生气时不可能的吧？"

"当、当时并、并不是那个意思…"阿尔弗雷德侧脸凑过去望向心虚的作家，他赤红的双颊以及而后根不断地发烫，含着泪水的祖母绿的双眸晶莹剔透。亚瑟单纯的样子令青年心跳加速，愧疚感也随之而来。

实际上亚瑟只不过是用小说当作借口罢了，三个月的离别在见到阿尔弗雷德本尊后使他的欲望大大增加。他喜欢阿尔弗雷德，喜欢得不得了却不敢说出口。和阿尔弗雷德做爱时因为对方每次的过分温柔让他十分享受被爱的触感，除了自慰以外青年是第一个让他达到高潮的人，但这种话是在世态难为情了。

"因、因为太喜欢我所以才想做吗？"阿尔弗雷德似乎从对方的反常的态度找出答案，事情被曝光后亚瑟犹如一只炸毛的猫吵着要从对方的怀里挣脱。

"我又没那么说！"

"所以只是单纯喜欢做爱，但是不喜欢我？"青年挑起眉毛用挑逗的口吻问到。

"我也…没那么说…"作家低声细语地回答道，他反常的态度实在是太可爱让阿尔弗雷德于心不忍继续欺负对方。他亲吻着亚瑟的背脊安抚揣揣不安的恋人，然而嘴角却止不住微笑洋溢出幸福。

"我不希望你一直活在过去，我只想让你知道就算不是做爱我也享受和你在一起的每一份每一秒。"亚瑟点头回应，他也一样享受与阿尔弗雷德独处的日子。虽然偶尔会有些争执，但部分时候对方顶嘴两句又会笑着让自己赢这次的话题。

亚瑟也知道自己心情不好时总喜欢喝的酩酊大醉，而阿尔弗雷德总是会找到自己将他带回家。不同究竟下肚后引起的不良反应总会让他呕吐，青年作毫无埋怨地清理换上新的被单才将自己抱回床上，次日清醒等待他的是一碗热汤。

阿尔弗雷德的接吻，爱抚不仅温柔同时带有欲望的饥渴。但和以往对象单单泄欲不同，他的眼神中渴望的是自己而不是单纯的性爱。亚瑟喜欢看着青年与自己做的时候流露出舒服的表情，仿佛在激励作家做的更好，于此同时美国恋人做会不断地亲吻咬着他的耳垂问自己做的是否够好，让他享受到与自己一样的舒服。

就像这次过火的性爱，虽然看似过分的要求与作弄，但是从中阿尔弗雷德总是时不时地露出担忧的表情，这才促使亚瑟想要继续做下的欲望。眼前的男人是他深爱的人，内心深处实际上十分害怕不听从会失去对方，只不过那些忧愁都是多余的。

亚瑟喜欢阿尔弗雷德的一切，只是他害怕再次被前者鼻子走，最后自己又再次被利用。尽管知道这不过十自己胡思乱想，不过他不管再冒然尝试，直到自己做好心理准备位置。

"我爱你哦。"阿尔弗雷德握着他纤细修长的手指，不断地亲吻他的脸颊、额头、鼻尖、最后是那双红润柔软的唇瓣。

"嗯…"青年并不指望亚瑟对自己做出同样的回应，因为他通红的脸蛋上和那笑得合不拢嘴的表现已经是最佳答案。阿尔弗雷德将风衣捡起披在对方的身上便抱紧他，任由亚瑟连埋在自己的颈侧歇息。

亚瑟并不是性上瘾，他只不过是对阿尔弗雷德上瘾罢了。


End file.
